


A world without you

by Sebbypop



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best friends Yeosang and Wooyoung, Depression is hinted at, It probably sucks Im sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentioned Choi San, Mentioned Park Seonghwa, Other, Sad and a little bit fluffy i hope, hinted suicide, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbypop/pseuds/Sebbypop
Summary: Yeosang thinks back on their first concert without Wooyoung and wishes for the only thing that really mattered.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A world without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys:) So this is another sad offering based on a late night thought I had. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you to everyone who reads this. Comments and critism is welcome as it helps me improve. Be safe guys
> 
> Warning : suicide is hinted at but not talked about explicitly.

Yeosang sighed softly, tilting his head up to look at the night sky. Stars were never clearly seen in a place like Seoul and tonight was no exception. His hair blew gently in the wind, almost as if it were being ruffled by invisible fingers. If Yeosang listened carefully, he could almost hear a high pitched laugh ringing through the quiet night. 

"Wooyoung-ah, I hope you were watching us today", he whispered softly. "It was our first concert without you. I-I hope we did you proud."

He paused, uncertain with his words. He didn't really know what to feel. He didn't have his heart's compass with him anymore and because of that, he felt so incredibly lost.

"San cried during our last song, the one we wrote for you. Him and Seongwha wrote most of the lyrics." He chuckled. "You know how shitty I am at writing lyrics so..I didn't really do much. But I hope you liked it. We kept your spot open, just in case you know...." Tears pooled in his eyes, trying valiantly to fall down his cheeks. Yeosang let them. He didn't have the strength to stop them anyway. 

Thinking back to their concert, to performing their alternated choreography. Singing that final song with the open mic stand between himself and San. It...It was... Unfair. Unfair that Wooyoung, with so much light and love, wasn't here anymore. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. And that- that wasn't something Yeosang thought he could ever get used to.

A world without Jung Wooyoung. That was a world he didn't want to live in at all.

"I miss you Wooyoungie. I miss you so goddamn much and I just want you to know....I'll never stop loving you. You were my best friend. I -I ..." Yeosang wiped at his eyes, focusing once more on the sky. "Please be happy wherever you are. Please, that's all I want."

The wind once more ruffled his hair, this time stronger and more solid. There was that vague sound of that laugh. So familiar and yet so foreign. Yeosang hadn't heard it in 14 months. At least not in real life. He had heard it so many times in old video clips they had watched. But he could never bear to hear that squealing laugh without memories flooding his mind, bringing forth more tears than he knew was possible to cry.

With shaky fingers he took his phone out of his pocket and opened his messages. He clicked on the last message Woo had ever sent him. The message he had received too late.

_From Wooyougiiieee at 23:54 :_

_My Yeosangie. When you get this, I'll be far, far away. I never wanted to leave but....it was the only choice I had. I don't want you or anyone else to blame themselves for what I did. For leaving. I meant to say Goodbye in person but, then I was afraid you would try to stop me.. I just want to happy Yeosangie. And I'm not. I haven't been for a long, long time. And that's no one's fault. I'm sorry I left so soon, I really did try to stay with you. But there are some things you just can't fix. I couldn't be fixed and I decided to leave before I broke someone else. Before I hurt someone. I don't want to hurt anyone. Maybe one day you'll understand. I hope you can forgive me. I hope all of you can forgive me. Try not to forget me though, even if I haven't given you all that much to remember. It's selfish, but I don't want the good times we had together to be forgotten. Tell San I love him. God I love him so much. Tell all of them I love them. Because I do, and I always will._

_You have always been my best friend, my anchor. And even when I'm gone, I'll still be with you wherever you go. I have to go now. I'm sorry. Please. Take care of them Yeosangie. For me._

_Love Wooyoungie._

By 00:00 that night Wooyoung was already gone. He was gone. And all Yeosang could think about was how he wished that he had known that that night with Wooyoung would be his last. He wished he had told him he loved him. He wished he had made him laugh just once. He wished he had hugged him one last time before saying Goodnight. He wished for so much. But one thing he knew was that some wishes would never come true. 

Yeosang pressed his phone to his chest and bit back a sob. Wooyoung had left letters for all of them. He had left an entire box of letters for San. But he had sent that message to Yeosang alone. Yeosang had been the last person he had thought of. And Yeosang knew he didn't deserve that honour at all.

"I hope you can forgive me Wooyoung. For not being there for you as I should have. I've learnt now. Losing you it...made me better. So thank you."

A flashing light caught his eye. Speeding across the sky was a single shooting star. Bright and vibrant it raced through the dark. Yeosang closed his eyes and wished one last time. He wouldn't wish anymore after this. He just hoped that he could have this one last thing. That Wooyoung could have this one last thing.

"I wish for Wooyoung to be happy. Please, just make him happy."

When he opened his eyes, the star had vanished and all that was left was the darkness. Yeosang sighed once more and stood up, dusting off his jeans. As he turned to go, a breeze swept past his shoulder, touching his arm gently. He thought he heard that laugh again. For a second he thought he saw a smile. 

For one small second he had felt Wooyoung beside him. 

"I love you Wooyoung. I always will."

Without another word, he walked back to their dorm, eyes trained to the ground. Maybe one day, the heaviness in his heart would lift. The sun would shine again and he could smile without feeling guilty. Maybe one day he could look at a picture of Wooyoung without breaking down. Maybe one day the darkness wouldn't be so familiar anymore. 

Whatever happens, he would always carry Wooyoung with him. Because Wooyoung was everywhere. He was in the silent moments in the night and in the gentle breezes of the day. He was in Yeosang's heart. And that - that would never change.


End file.
